Stories for Malec
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Anything and everything Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know that I've been gone for so long, and that I've got other stories to update, but I think I'll be focusing on drabbles for a while. Drabbles and one-shots, and I may not even update as frequently or as quickly, so please excuse me. Ah, well, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Why won't you look at me?" Magnus asked, gripping my arms. His nails were lightly digging into my sweater as I continued to avoid his cat-like eyes.

"_Why_?" he repeated, his voice cracking as if he would cry. And perhaps he would.

"Don't worry about it," I managed to say. I didn't want to hurt him—he was a special person to me, a very important person . . . but the love that I have felt for him was wavering, slowly and surely. The thing was, even though I love him less now, I don't plan on leaving him—though it was clearly hurting the both of us.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not." His grip tightened and I restrained myself from flinching.

"I'm not stupid, Alec," Magnus scowled. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to meet his eyes. "Why won't you look at me?" he questioned again.

I averted my gaze. "I can't."

"Tell me why." Magnus leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. "_Please_ tell me why."

If I looked at you, I wouldn't be able to lie to you. I wouldn't be able to say those sweet things. I wouldn't be able to give you support. You're still special to me, but this . . . we're not meant to be.

I could only shake my head and apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Inspired by the Thai-Filipino movie _Suddenly it's Magic_. It's such a cute movie. (So much feels!) Oh, Simon and Jace are gonna be gay in this drabble/one-shot thingy, k.

* * *

Magnus Bane, a Thai actor and heartthrob, took a vacation in New York City. Pretending that he was sick (he was actually sick of his _job_, but whatever), he told his manager to cancel all his appointments and whatnots for the rest of the month. Of course, his manager knew that he was merely faking sickness and simply let the public know that he was sick. Now his fans were praying for his health to recover.

Anyway, not only was he sick of his job. He was also sick of his co-actress, and ex-girlfriend, Camille Belcourt (she wasn't Thai, she was just orphaned and raised as one)—who, by the way, cheated on him with one of her bodyguards. Or whatever the shit that guy was.

Magnus sighed, cautiously glancing around as he stepped into a small bakery. He felt lingering stares on his back, and Magnus hoped that they weren't any of his fans. He wanted a _getaway_ from his fame after all.

So he went up to the girl in the blue shirt, who was ogling him not-so-slyly, and asked, "Do you know me?"

The girl, surprised and confused, shook her head. "No."

"Good," Magnus said. He wished that his accent would disappear, but only practice could get rid of it. Perhaps he should speak English more. The girl continued to watch him as he made his way on a seat near the windows.

"Simon," Jace whispered, peeking behind the counters.

Simon pushed his glassed up his nose as he carefully placed the cupcakes behind the glass. He had to make it perfect. It _should_ be perfect, so they could sell more.

"Psst, Simon!" Jace whispered-yelled. And Simon, still in his little world, ignored Jace.

"_Siiiimon_," Jace whispered once again. This time, Simon sent him an annoyed look.

"_What_, Jace?" he asked, exasperated.

"Look at that guy."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already have a boyfriend."

"Shut up. Eric's ugly. But _that_ guy . . ."

"Stop it. You should try your matchmaking powers on Alec. He's been down lately," Simon sighed, sweeping a glance at their friend, who was smiling warmly at the customers.

"Don't you know? His asshole of a boyfriend dumped him for some kinky, horny, little ass bit—"

Simon scowled. Whoever hurts one of his girlfriends would go down. And they would go down hard. "Let me at that fu—"

"_Shh_, Alec might hear!" Jace covered Simon's mouth. "Look, we'll plan that cheater's death later. What we have to do now is to get Alec to notice that Asian boy over there."

"How are we going to do that?" Simon asked. When he found Jace smiling instead of replying, Simon followed his gaze. A corner of his mouth lifted up. "_Oh_." The Asian boy was already looking at Alec and eyeing him. And Alec was making his way over to the counter. He sat on the stool and sighed.

"What?" Alec asked his friends, raising an eyebrow. He was completely unaware that his friends were watching the Asian boy-customer, who was walking towards the counter.

"Oh you know, _nothing_." Jace wagged his eyebrows. Simon smiled innocently.

"Excuse me," the Asian boy said, sitting a stool away from Alec. Alec kept his gaze on his friends. "May I have a cupcake?"

"That would be two dollars and ninety-three cents," Jace replied. Magnus nodded and glanced at Alec, smiling in a friendly manner.

"What cupcake would you want?" Jace asked the Asian boy.

Magnus turned his gaze on the golden-haired boy. _Wow, he's good-looking too_, he thought. "The vanilla one, please."

Jace swore that his heart fluttered. _Damn it Alec, if he asks for your number, go give it to him you idiot_. He hoped that the look he sent Alec would create a path for this telepathic thought.

Finally, Alec glanced to his left and caught the Asian boy staring at him. He restrained the urge to bite his lip and merely smiled shyly.

_Oh whoa_, Magnus thought. _His smile was just_ . . . "Do you know me?"

"Excuse me?" the beautiful boy asked, blinking in bewilderment.

"I guess not," chuckled Magnus. Though he thought that his fame would come in handy right now, he would rather _not_ have that interfere with his private life.

"Was I supposed to?" asked the boy with the blue eyes.

"It's nothing. Never mind." Magnus smiled warmly at the boy. Even though the boy with the blue eyes was only wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, he looked breathtaking. Maybe it was his pale skin, or his dark hair, or his beautiful blue eyes. Jace handed Magnus his cupcake and Magnus handed him a bill.

Magnus took a bite and wondered why the beautiful blue eyed boy was staring at him in anticipation as he ate the cupcake. But while he was eating the cupcake, he tasted . . . something horrible. Something he couldn't even describe. He spit out the cupcake and the beautiful blue eyed boy looked worried.

"This tastes _horrible_!" Magnus exclaimed.

The beautiful blue-eyed boy gaped in shock and scowled at him. "What are you talking about?"

"This—this cupcake—it tastes _horrible_!"

The pretty boy took the cupcake from Magnus's hands and sniffed it lightly. He sent him a furious look and moved off the chair. Magnus watched him curiously as he took cupcakes from the tiny bit of customers in the shop and chewed on it, getting icing all over his chin and jaw and nose, and he kept on exclaiming, "There's nothing wrong with it!" until he stopped and started choking.

Immediately, the customers started calling for help, even the two guys by the counter, and Magnus rushed to help save the blue-eyed boy. He helped him take the lodged piece of cupcake out from his throat and ended up getting a slap in the face.

The blue-eyed boy rushed out of the shop, and Magnus called out, "By the way, I like your eyes!"

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't mean it to be _this_ long! Sorry guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ah, so, you guys may have noticed the change in title? No? Ok. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for the reviews! AU.

* * *

Magnus couldn't help kissing Alec.

His boyfriend was rather cute (or extremely so), and everything he did was _beyond_ adorable and sexy. Heck, the line between adorable and sexy was probably nonexistent. Magnus couldn't stop himself from running his fingers on his skin, on his lips, kissing him everywhere . . .

And, of course, Alec was annoyed. Half the time.

Magnus wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Lightly, he pressed his lips on the soft skin; the beautiful pale skin that he loved to bite and mark . . .

"_God_ Magnus!" Smack.

"_Lord_ Magnus, you mean," Magnus corrected, rubbing his forehead. Alec was glaring at him with those sensual blue eyes.

"Why are you so horny all the time?" he asked, scooting over the edge of the loveseat.

"It's _you_, who wouldn't be?" Magnus replied, sighing as he leaned back on the seat.

"Can't you at least ask to do these things?" Alec questioned, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze while attempting to hide his blushing face.

"May I kiss you everywhere, please?" Magnus asked, instantly sitting up and leaning towards his boyfriend.

"No."

Magnus pouted and flopped back on the edge of the seat. "Why not?"

"How about setting up a schedule of when to kiss and touch?" Alec suggested.

"You know I follow my own schedule."

"You're hopeless," Alec exhaled, covering his face. His ears felt warm, and he wanted to hide under the covers in their room. But then an idea popped in his head. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"I'm sorry?"

"Whenever you beat me at that game, which I'm totally boss at, you can kiss me. Or do whatever the heck you want." Alec gave him a look. "No cheating."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Magnus was smiling slyly as he moved closer to his boyfriend. He held out his hand. "How many points?" Alec was so cute blushing like that, so _cute_ thinking of this game, so _freaking cute_ that it was _sexy_.

Alec swallowed. "Three points."

"Let's start," Magnus winked.

Paper, rock. Alec: 1; Magnus: 0.

Scissors, rock. Alec: 1; Magnus: 1.

Rock, paper. Alec: 1; Magnus: 2.

Magnus could see the surprise in Alec's eyes, but he was too excited to let his boyfriend win. He grinned at his boyfriend, and Alec glared at him.

Scissors, paper. Alec: 2; Magnus: 2.

"I'm gonna win this," Alec told him. Magnus simply smiled challengingly.

Paper . . . scissors. Alec: 2; Magnus: 3.

Almost immediately, Magnus had pushed his boyfriend down, kissing him everywhere on the face, on the skin that was exposed, his beautiful neck which he was biting on . . . He kissed him on the lips. "I won."

"I take back what I said," Alec breathed, a dazed look in his eyes, though it was clear that he was struggling to be his steady self.

"Playing the game?"

"Not that," Alec replied as Magnus lifted his shirt. "Just the part where you can do whatever you want to me if you win."

Magnus slipped his fingers up his sides. "Too late for that." Alec blushed.

_He's too cute._


End file.
